


The Witching Hour

by moricad



Series: Cross Your Heart [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Lingerie, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: The demon outfit was just too unfair, but he still so desperately wanted to see more of it. Something about it seemed to fit Itaru like a glove… like one of those tight, black half-gloves that Kazunari oh so very badly wanted deep within his mouth.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: Cross Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175609
Kudos: 15





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first Halloween event in Act 1. I hope you enoy!

The Mankai Company was celebrating their victory over GODZA at the  _ Halloween on Veludo _ acting event. Everybody had a blast and were amazed that Taichi and Tasuku were able to pull out the victory. Kazunari in particular was hyped from all the super duper fun photos he was able to grab! Despite it being late, everybody mingled and continued the good time once it came back to the dorms. 

Once the excitement and adrenaline from acting began to wear off… Kazunari found his eyes trained solely on Itaru throughout the rest of the night. 

They recently began casually seeing each other for sex and man,  _ he was hooked _ . Usually sleeping with somebody once was enough to dispel the mystery and heightened anticipation of what was to come during a new encounter… but with Itaru it was the opposite. They had only slept together three times, but the more they did together the more Kazunari was being drawn in. 

Tonight in particular… something about the way that he looked in that demon outfit was just doing all the right things to the frazzled blonde.

Itaru met his eyes multiple times throughout the night, always with a sly, charming smile from across the room. He looked dangerous in black and purple, from the tips of his horns to his wiry tail, to his perfectly glistening work shoes. The star accents under his eyes were also so cute… Kazunari was hungry enough to test his luck as the party winded down.

“Itaruuuun~” Kazunari was careful not to drink with the few others that poured out some sake, wanting to remember every moment he would have with Itaru... if he got him into bed. He licked his dry lips as Itaru’s mischievous glinting eyes met his own desperately serious ones.

“Hmm, what’s up Kazunari?” He smiled playfully, as if he didn’t notice Kazunari eyeing him throughout the night.

He felt himself sweating beneath the flannel and fur werewolf outfit he had on. He began to regret that he hadn’t dressed in something a little sexier... But he also didn’t know that Itarun could be this hot with only his face and lower half of his hands showing. 

_ Man, those half gloves are totes hot…  _ Kazunari couldn’t help but imagine them sliding into his mouth.

“Kazunari, you there?” A playful knowing smirk, the arch of an eyebrow. Mesmerizing pink eyes searching for an answer.

_ Shit… _ Kazunari swallowed the thick saliva that had ignorantly built up in his mouth. He played off his distracted state with an awkward laugh. “You just look super cool as a demon Itarun! Yukki really did a choice job on your look~”

“Oh, you think so? I was hoping for less Minor Devil and more… ruler of the Demon Lord’s castle though. Something more final-boss like.” Itaru laughed lightly, but still seemed really pleased with the compliment.

“Seriously, you look totes amazing! Although I’d say less devil… and more… incubus perhaps?” Kazunari found himself reaching a hand out to run Itaru’s black ascot between his two fingers as he whispered.

“Kazunari…?” A nervous question from Itaru.

Kazunari pulled his hand back suddenly sensing that wasn’t as receptive as he would have liked, and made an apologetic face. “Sorry, sorry! It’s totes been a long night, huh?” He stuck his tongue out playfully and tapped on the side of his head.

Itaru smiled kindly with a light chuckle of his own, “Yeah, I’m exhausted. It sucks that I still have to hit the grind tomorrow…”

Kazunari frowned and couldn’t hold back a whine of disappointment. “Aww, does this mean we can’t hang out for a bit, Itaruuuun?” He tried to present his best pout, but Itaru just stuck out his tongue and tugged on Kazunari’s fake wolf ears.

“Nah, I have to get up early you know,” Itaru said, frown lines forming on his face. “And I know what you mean by  _ hang out _ , so we can’t.”

“... What if I didn’t mean that?” Kazunari and Itaru both knew he wanted sex. Neither of them were idiots after all. “We can totes just vibe!”

Itaru frowned and gently prodded Kazunari with his pitch fork. “No funny business, alright? This silver pitchfork is super effective against werewolves after all.”

Kazunari let out a wide smile as he threw his hands up, then quickly went to discard his wolf costume and change into something comfier. Even if he couldn’t persuade Itaru into sex, Kazunari was beginning to feel like he’d rather spend the night with him than without him.

Clad in a green sleep shirt, glasses, and grey sweatpants he grabbed his pillow, bid farewell to Muku, and knocked on the door to 103. It wasn’t long before Itaru answered, clad in an oversized pink shirt and drawstring shorts. The star marks were still drawn underneath his eyes, probably waiting to become victims of the bath in the morning. Everything else was gone. “Ah, you were fast Kazunari,” Itaru observed as he let Kazunari in.

_ I wanted to catch you before you finished changing… _ Kazunari sighed, his initial plan of attack ruined. The demon outfit was just too unfair, but he still so desperately wanted to see more of it. Something about it seemed to fit Itaru like a glove… like one of those tight, black half-gloves that he oh so very badly wanted deep within his mouth.

“Well if you’re getting up early, I didn’t want to keep you waiting!” Itaru looked at the blue pillow in Kazunari’s arms and frowned. Kazunari was only too fast to make his intentions known, “I’ll sleep in the empty bunk if you want! I thought a sleepover would be fab, fam!” Kazunari bit his lip as he waited to be let in.

Itaru relented and stepped aside, and Kazunari blew him a kiss as he carefully navigated the junk to make his way up into the spare bed. Itaru locked the door behind them and didn’t seem to care as he stepped on empty wrappers and packaging on the way to his own.

“So what time do you need to be up, Itarun~?” Kazunari crawled to the middle where the beds met, setting down his pillow as he propped his elbows up on the divider between them.

“Probably… 5 AM,” Itaru let out with a big yawn as he threw Kazunari a spare blanket. It was already past 11 PM, and Kazunari frowned. 

“We really don’t have time to hang out then, do we?” Kazunari’s hopes fell and shattered on the filthy floor below. Man, he was at least hoping for a make-out sesh or something out of tonight. He was so riled up inside… he could always finish himself off while Itaru slept if he just had  _ something _ to get him going first.

_ … Man, when did I turn into such a weirdo?  _ Kazunari sadly laughed at himself. He totally wasn’t always like this… right?

“I’m sorry, we really don’t. I’m going to clear my stam and then it’s lights out for me.” Itaru looked over at Kazunari’s expression; his gaze and voice softened as he continued, “We can figure something out for tomorrow maybe?” 

“Really Itarun?” Kazunari felt his spirits lift immediately as he crawled over into Itaru’s bunk to hug him.

“Hey! Kazunari!” Itaru laughed as he tried to keep a handle on his phone. The blonde relentlessly nuzzled his face into Itaru’s chest until he was finally shoved off. As he fell laughing into Itaru’s lap, things began to still as he met the faint pink spreading from Itaru’s cheeks to the carefully penciled stars underneath his eyes.

With just a little more pushing…

“... You should get back in your bunk, Kazunari. I’m really flattered though, like always,” Itaru’s serious whisper deflated him for the second time. The older man’s shy blush was then hidden behind his masked smile. 

“Right… I’m sorry, Itarun.” Kazunari got up and struggled his way back into the empty bunk.

“Hey,” the serious voice called out to him.

“Yeah?” Kazunari turned around to be met with a hand on his collar and soft, pink lips meeting his own.

“Tomorrow we’ll party up for sure,” Itaru softly reassured Kazunari as he pulled away. He slowly descended his ladder to get the lights before waiting for a reply.

Kazunari touched his lips gently, the crackling of electricity lingering longer than he’s used to. But there was nothing to be done, so as the lights flicked off he set his phone and glasses aside.

His eyes were still closed, but Kazunari vaguely felt himself stirring from the darkness of undreaming sleep. There was a shiver, as some of his covers were gone after all. Then, there was a weight and a creak of the mattress.  _ Wha… huh…?  _ Kazunari rolled onto his back and began to rub his eyes, forgetting where he was at.

Before he could open his eyes, there was a touch on his chin and the ever so slight warmth of breath hitting his cool face.  _ Wait, Itarun’s room… so…  _ before the fog could clear in his mind, Kazunari felt the weight on the mattress move on top of him and soft, familiar lips against his own. 

Maybe he was dreaming?  _ But... this warmth is so… _ Kazunari found himself reaching out and feeling skin, he gently parted his lips to speak and felt only warm tongue instead of the vibrations of words.

Kazunari began to flutter his eyes open to see Itaru’s face pressed against his own, eyes closed and the stars underneath glittering in the faint moonlight.

_ Ah… Itarun… _ Kazunari found himself instinctively reaching around him, a hand towards the small of his back and one in his hair. He moaned as he held on to his partner, the heat from earlier in the evening slowly returning.

The soft lips left his own and pink sapphires glinted in the darkness, “Oh… awake are we?”

“Itarun…” Kazunari started to run his hand through Itaru’s hair to be met with an obstacle. Kazunari hesitantly felt the rough, bony protrusion coming from Itaru’s head.They started above his ears, curving away from his head and then back in, the ridges the only interruption to the smooth texture.  _ Ah… the demon horns… _ ? Did they have money to make things this high quality?

_ These accessories are totes cool… _ Kazunari finally pained himself to peel his gaze away from Itaru’s shining eyes long enough to see the cool black horns that glistened purple at their tips from earlier today.

“These look so good on you, Itarun…” Kazunari smiled and began to reach a hand for his glasses so he could see more. “Thank you for the wake up surprise. But...”

“It’s not time to wake up yet, don’t worry yourself too much,” Itaru sighed, pulling himself away, running a gloved hand through his hair. One of Itaru’s nervous habits, Kazunari has learned. “Well… there’s no helping it now I guess…” The smooth voice whispered, barely audible enough to hear.

Kazunari finally put his glasses on and took in the stunning sight before him. Itaru was not wearing his demon costume, nor any of his regular clothes for that matter. Below the neck, his chest was bare save for a leather chest harness. The black leather strips started around his neck where it was met with the shoulder straps mid-chest, forming a large cross. The bottom of the cross was supported by a strip wrapped around his ribcage, his pecs beautifully framed. The harness matched the half-length gloves so beautifully as Itaru sat in his quiet contemplation.

His thin waist then led down to a pair of black briefs, purple lace delicately running along the top and forming a window to the sides of his hips. In the front, his large erection playfully stuck up against his stomach, unable to be contained by the delicate fabric. Kazunari felt himself open his mouth to speak only to be met with a stream of drool cascading gently from his lower lip.

“Woah, hey hey hey.” In a blink, Itaru was before him. Pink tongue met his chin and gently took Kazunari’s saliva for its own. Kazunari felt himself shudder as leather hands wrapped into his hair and dragged his quivering lips into a deep kiss. He shuddered in Itaru’s grasp, hands instinctively reaching out for the cool leather on Itaru’s chest. 

The kiss broke as Kazunari desperately came up for air. “Itarun… you look so amazing…” Kazunari’s hand shook as they traced the firm leather stretched tight around his chest. His hands then moved down to Itaru’s waist, tracing the delicate lace panels. Kazunari snapped out of his trace just long enough to question, “... but why?”  _ Itarun said we couldn’t… so… _

“Why?” Itaru’s pink eyes burned in a way unfamiliar to Kazunari. The soft pink sapphires he was used to swirled with unfamiliar hues. Burning golds and deep magentas raged beautifully and Kazunari felt himself being drawn further and further in. Then, Itaru blinked, his eyes reverting to the soft, kind eyes he’s always known.

“I…” Itaru frowned and looked conflicted, “I’m here to extract your essence.”

“My… essence…?” Kazunari’s eyes widened.  _ Are we… roleplaying…? _

“Yes. Beings like me need nourishment from your kind to exist, you know.” Itaru’s gaze was serious, not a hit of the nervous rosiness Kazunari was now so used to.

“Are you like… a succu… no, an incubus?” Kazunari nervously tripped over his words, wondering if he was supposed to be in character too.

Itaru grinned coyly as he responded, “Eh, close enough. When you come down to it, we’re all semen demons.” He shrugged playfully as he moved in for another kiss. Kazunari eagerly leaned into it, taking his turn to explore Itaru’s mouth as his sweats and undergarments were taken from him. Then, a warm gloved hand met his member below.

Something was off. Itaru’s movements were much more skilled than the awkward clumsiness he had shown before. What were once too loose, too slow, too inconsistent strokes were now insanely satisfying, with every stroke being meaningful in building the pleasure he felt.

“Hah… hah… Itarun…” Kazunari could no longer think about what was or wasn’t right as he squirmed and bucked against every touch. Pleasure was washing over him, swelling beautifully near climax before receding gently and allowing him to refind his purchase before the sensation slowly built up again.

“I guess you were even hornier than I could tell…” Itaru’s eyes were wide, watching Kazunari squirm beneath him, before softening into a kind smile. A whisper met Kazunari’s ears, “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

Itaru’s hand stopped and Kazunari felt his dick twitching, now fully exposed to the cool night air. He saw Itaru moving away and down in between his legs. “W-wait… let me sit up for this…” Itaru’s smile and eyes danced mischievously in the darkness as Kazunari sat himself up.

Kazunari desperately wanted to take in all that he could and remember every moment of this. With horny determination now in his eyes, he nodded to Itaru when he was ready. A chuckle came from the darkness as the incubus crawled into view on all fours, right in between Kazunari’s legs.

Man, what was with all this saliva today anyways? Kazunari felt some run from the corner of his agape mouth as a gloved hand and a smiling demon came into view. Kazunari’s mouth hung open as the glove hand pressed into his mouth, roughly rubbing and scooping around Kazunari’s tongue. The blonde couldn’t help it, he moaned deeply and began to shake as he pressed his tongue back up against the gloved fingers. It felt so much better than he imagined it ever had the right to.

Itaru chuckled from the darkness. The shining saliva trail that threaded between them as he removed his hand was only matched by the brightness of his own eyes. Delicately, he began to lick the spit from his glove as Kazunari watched in amazement. 

“Are… you going to do that to my dick too?” A stupid question from a blonde currently lacking in functioning braincells.

“I’ll do a lot more than that.” A reply from a masked charmer, modesty and intentions unhidden by his scant lingerie.

Itaru took Kazunari’s member in one hand and delicately positioned his mouth over Kazunari’s lap. “Thank you for the meal~” was quietly whispered before he began licking the underside of Kazunari’s member expertly from the base to the tip.

Kazunari didn’t have time to comment on how well he was staying in character. The wet licks quickly gave way to soft lips surrounding his head, which soon gave way to Itaru slowly taking his entire length into his mouth.

Kazunari shuddered and began to buck his hips as he was taken in to the base. Pants for air soon gave way to needy, hungry moans as Itaru’s head began to bob along his length. Kazunari found himself reaching towards the horns on Itaru’s head, another wave of intense pleasure finally convincing him to grab on. Below him, Itaru groaned on his dick as the sounds became wetter and sloppier.

Kazunari’s eyes wandered, looking for a focal point as he began to near his climax. The harness was so tight along Itaru’s back. He wished he could reach down and touch the raw skin peeking out from underneath. Further down… Kazunari could only see the faintest of purple lace in the darkness. His ass wasn’t quite visible enough for his poor night vision, but… wait. Was there something back there swishing in the darkness?

It didn’t matter, suddenly he felt his member touch the back of Itaru’s throat and he let out a scream of ecstasy as he pushed the horns down into his lap and began to release his viscous build up. Kazunari found himself groaning in pleasure as Itaru continued to slowly bob his head on his member until he was satisfied there was nothing left.

Kazunari fell back onto the mattress, flushed, wide-eyed, and gasping for air. He reached out for Itaru only to see him pulling Kazunari’s pants up for him before retreating into the darkness near the ladder of the bed. “Wait… Itarun… come here…”

Itaru hesitated before crawling back, pulling Kazunari’s blanket back up as he did so. “What is it, Kazunari?” He smiled sweetly as he began to tuck him back into bed.

Kazunari was so confused. “You’re… totes leaving…?”

“I mean, yeah. I got what I needed after all.”

“... Please don’t go.”

“Maybe I’ll visit you like this again.” A teasing smile and a wink as he bent down to kiss Kazunari.

Kazunari found himself wrapping his arms around Itaru, slipping his tongue into Itaru’s mouth to taste what remained of himself. He opened his eyes to see the smokey purples, deep magentas, and slight glint of gold glowing behind Itaru’s kind eyes. He found himself growing tired, ever so tired as he began to give into an exhaustion that wasn’t there before.

Itaru slowly pulled away. “It would be nice if you could remember… but I’m sorry...” were the last words Kazunari heard as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Kazunari woke up in a cold sweat, immediately leaping to a sitting position. He quickly looked around to see that it was definitely morning, Itaru was definitely not in his bed, and he… could definitely see? 

_ I totes took my glasses off… before… huh… _ Kazunari stared at his hand, grasping for something in front of him that was no longer there.

“Ah, awake finally?” 

Kazunari heard a voice that not so long ago whispered in his ear… “Ah! Itarun?!” Kazunari looked off the side of the loft bed to see Itaru gaming on his phone while relaxed on his couch below. “I thought you had to work?!”

“ _ Hitting the grind _ as in the event grind, man. I never mentioned work.” Itaru yawned, as his fingers tapped on his screen automatically. 

“Aw, man! You’re so mean! We totes could have fooled around last night!” Kazunari pouted as a pain began to knock at a locked door in the back of his head. He found himself rubbing a hand through his locks and rubbing his skull, trying to assuage the headache.

“Well, I said we could today.” Itaru propped his feet up on his coffee table and looked up at Kazunari’s form. He gave a slight smile as he asked, “Give me 5 to 10? I’m almost ready to wait around for nat regen.”

The happy blonde automatically laughed, “Man, I’m still spent after last night! I’ll need a… little… longer?” Kazunari stared down at Itaru, who was staring silently back. Both of their mouths were slightly agape as an uncomfortable silence blanketed the room.

_ Last night… last night… Itarun was… he was in bed with me! _ Kazunari’s eyes went wide as the painful door in his mind shattered allowing his memories to flow through.

However, the silence was eventually broken by Itaru, “... What, did you jerk off in my spare bed or something?” There was a frown pasted on his face, but Kazunari had already seen the surprise that was present with his own.

“No, Itarun… It was you…” Kazunari quickly climbed down the loft ladder. Not caring what filth his feet picked up, he beelined for Itaru who’s eyes were wide and hands were ever so slightly shaking.

“I don’t know what you mean. Are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” His voice was as cool and serious as always.

“Itarun… I could never forget a night together with you…” Kazunari gently picked up Itaru’s phone, now fallen in his lap, as he moved it to the next cushion. Then, he ran his hands through dry, sandy highlights, searching for the place he could have sworn the horns were before.

“How… what…” Itaru’s eyes were still wide. With fear? With confusion? Kazunari wasn’t sure. The soft pinks of Itaru’s eyes swirled frantically as he held his gaze, whatever mask that was in place was still doing it’s best to make Itaru’s expression unreadable.

Then, there was a quick glint of gold and magenta, gone as quickly as it came. Kazunari smiled and leaned down to meet Itaru’s slightly parted lips with his own. Itaru quickly began to return it for the briefest of moments before pushing Kazunari away.

Kazunari couldn’t help but smile as he teased, “I hope you do visit me like that again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about in the slightest, Kazunari.” Itaru sighed and picked up his phone to continue his gaming.

“Hmm~ I wonder,” Kazunari mused. He started to scroll through his own feed as he waited for Itaru. Maybe they could go grab breakfast together. He truly was exhausted, as if more than just an orgasm was taken from him last night.

_ I’m totes crazy, man… _ Kazunari sighed with a gentle laugh. It was illogical, but… those horns had to be real. That demon clad in lingerie before him had to be real. They both _ had _ to be because the glimmering, swirling, mysterious hues of Itaru’s eyes were real… right?


End file.
